ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Joey Harding
Joseph Serjai Harding (born October 13, 1980) is an Irish professional wrestler, commentator, manager, producer and wrestling promoter appearing for promotions hosted by the Bebo Wrestling Network. Harding currently appears for World Turmoil Federation primarily as a commentator, whilst still competing occasionally. Best known for his time as a key player in Ultimate Bebo Wrestling, Harding is one of the most accomplished competitors on the Bebo Wrestling Network and is a 13-time World Champion and an 11-time Tag Team Champion. As well a notable, competitive career, Harding has also run several, major promotions during his career including Ultimate Bebo Wrestling, Pure Championship Wrestling and Absolute Wrestling . Additionally he has helped train a variety of performers who have since become accomplished themselves. Joey Harding is most notorious for openly criticising the owners of major promotions dating all the way back to his debut. This attitude has lead to many, major events across Bebo Wrestling's timeline; most notably his calling out UBW co-founder Robert Stevens leading to a war that would inevitably cause UBW's closure. In November 2012, Joey Harding was inducted into the Bebo Wrestling Hall Of Fame. In Wrestling Finishing Moves *CloudBurst (elbow-strike-drop-takedown) *Figure-Four Deathlock Signature Moves *Ground Zero''' (jumping cutter) *EMP/Electro Magnetic Pulse (gutwrench powerbomb) *Critical Acclaim (A Hero's Welcome/revolving cutter) *Harding Bomb (Crucifix Bomb) *Banana Phone (corkscrew-shooting-star-elbow-drop) *Ranhei *Rip-Tide (fisherman-hold, frontflip neckbreaker) *Calf Kick *Chaos Whisper (springboard clothesline) *Corkscrew Moonsault *Throat Chop *Suplex-Pin *Lung Blower *Triangle Choke *Standing Crossface *Dragon Sleeperhold '''Managers *Rhianna Hawkins *Laura Mullarkey *Blair Mitchell Nicknames *Surge *Tuesday Night Surge *The Meaning of Life *Your Hero and Mine *Captain Misfortune *The Best of All-Time Entrance Themes *"Super-Charger Heaven" by White Zombie *"Waiting for the Turning Point" by Super Joint Ritual *"Life is Beautiful" by Sixx:AM *"Losing All" by Down *"Forever" by Red *"All Misery/Flowers" by The Gutter Twins *"Gift of Guilt" by Gojira Championships and accomplishments Pure Championship Wrestling *PCW Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Trent Phoenix *PCW Chairman *PCW 40% Owner *PCW Hardcore Championship (1 time) *PCW World Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with TK Jones Ultimate Bebo Wrestling *UBW Extreme Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Sperm Germ *UBW World Tag Team Championship (2 times) - once with Jason Elektrik, once alone/"with James Jameson" *UBW Chairman (4 times) *UBW Showtime Championship (2 times) *UBW Undisputed Championship (1 time) *General Manager (multiple times/on and off) - Tuesday Night Terror and Friday Night Frenzy *Match of the Year 2008 *Wrestler of the Year 2009 *Tag Team of the Year 2009 - Calendar of Saints *Most Reliable 2009 *UBW Television Championship (2 times) - as James Jameson *Triple Crown Winner *UBW TG Championship (1 time) - as James Jameson *UBW Hall of Fame class of 2011 World Turmoil Federation *WTF Extreme Championship (1 time) *WTF World Championship (1 time) *WTF Beatdown King of the Ring 2011 *WTF Undisputed King of the Ring 2011 *WTF Bebo Championship (1 time) *Dragon Wrestling Worldwide Dragon Championship (1 time) Worldwide Bebo Wrestling *WBW Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Paradox Championship Online Alliance *COA Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Paradox *COA Championship (1 time) *Superstar of the Year 2009 *Hall of Fame class of 2009 Real Fighting Championship Wrestling *RFC Fighting Championship (3 times) *RFC Online Championship (1 time) *RFC World Championship (3 times) *RFC Hall of Fame class of 2009 *RFC All-Star Championship (1 time) Zone of Terror *ZOT World Championship (1 time) Pure Ultimate Wrestling *World Tag Team Championship (1 time) - alone/"with James Jameson" Steel Cage Wrestling *SCW Tag Team Championship (2 times) - once with Robert Bourne, once with Robert Stevens Underworld Wrestling *Death's Door winner 2010 - as James Jameson Bebo Championship Wrestling *European Championship (1 time) E'xtreme Wrestling Association/Hardcore Wrestling Federation' *HWF World Championship (1 time) *HWF Smoking Skull Championship (1 time) Online Athletic Wrestling *All-Star Championship (1 time) Xtreme International Wrestling *XIW Rap Championship (3 times) Championship Wrestling Online *Television Championship (1 time) Deadly Wrestling Online *DWO Tag Team Championship (1 time) - alone Extreme Bebo Wrestling *EBW Flame Championship (1 time) SFW *SFW True Championship (1 time) *SFW English Championship (1 time) Relentless Fighting League *RFL World Championship (1 time) Ultimate FIghting Championship *Technical Championship (1 time) Central European Wrestling *CEW World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) Category:Bebo Wrestlers Category:UBW Wrestlers Category:Bebo Wrestling Category:Irish Wrestlers Category:Commentators Category:1980 births Category:General Managers Category:Owners Category:Ultimate Bebo Wrestling wrestlers Category:Wrestlers debuting in 2007 Category:Bebo Wrestling Hall Of Famer Category:Hall of Fame members Category:Producer